So Much Jealousy
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara had an ether plan backfire, so she did not intend for this to happen. Why are Alvis and Melia ready to kill Shulk? And why does Fiora want Keyara dead? Since when did Keyara-Never mind, that'd ruin the story. Hope you enjoy, all the character's are really OOC, Keyara belongs to me, as does Galven, Willow belongs to IcyErythNights, and the rest belong to Monolith.


Keyara hadn't understood what is was she had done, but the ether had backfired again...yet she didn't feel different, not really at least. Sighing, she stood a stretched, her back popping, and she sighed.

"I guess it was luck then." Keyara mumbled to herself, and then left the training room in Alcamoth.

The group had stopped at Alcamoth to rest, and find things for Colony 6 once again. After her breakdown at Angiratha, Keyara had deemed it wise to control her ether better, and spent at least 4 hours in the training room with Galven. Whenever he wasn't there, she spent more time in the room, hoping to better her control. She didn't want the ether to overwhelm her, she didn't like how they saw her breakdown and the ether take control...it was a mess. As she began walking down the hall to reach the Palace main room, she felt a little tingling in her body.

_'Odd...I've never felt like this before.'_ Keyara thought, and entered the main area.

Looking around, she saw the others, and smiled, before realizing it was just the girls.

"Hey girls, where's Willow, and the others?" Keyara asked, realizing Willow wasn't around either.

"Willow is currently in her room at the moment. As for the boy's, we don't know where they went. And Keyara...did you do something to us with the ether?" Melia asked suspiciously, and Keyara seemed confused.

"Do something to you all? Not that I know of, nor remember. Why do you ask?" Keyara asked, confusion heavy in her voice.

"Well...we all had acted...weird...around someone earlier." Sharla stated, and Fiora went redder than Meyneths' eyes.

"Acted weird? Around who?" Keyara asked, but the girls stayed silent.

"Uh...Okay, whatever. Anyways, I'm gonna go look for Alvis. I'm bored, and he helps me clear my mind." Keyara said and turned around, but bumped into someone.

"Oh Keyara, I was looking for you!" the voice of an excited Shulk exclaimed, and opening her eyes, Keyara felt the ether rush through her, and she blushed.

_'What is Mechonis? When did Shulk become so attractive?'_ Keyara thought, realizing that for some reason, Shulk seemed incredibly hot.

The others girls noticed, before their jaws dropped. When did Keyara become infected?! Keyara kept her blush as Shulk told her about his newest sword invention due to Keyaras' notes on ether, and stated that he made a sword for her to use that will help her better control ether.

"And-huh? Keyara, are you okay?" Shulk asked warily, the girls in the party had been acting strange lately, and he prayed to whatever god/goddess there was that Keyara wasn't one of them.

"Wha-? Oh, uh, s-sorry! W-what did you s-say?" Keyara asked, her face still rather red.

"Oh dear Bionis, not Keyara as well." Melia whispered to the girl, dread on her face.

"Oh goodness...how will Alvis react?" Fiora asked, and the girls paled.

They were given their answer when the others entered, Reyn now in a better mood after Sharla had explained that something happened to her and the others girls and that she still loved him, not Shulk; Dunban who seemed to smirk at something Riki said; and lastly Alvis who was smiling softly at the others, finally having boys to hang out with him.

"Oh no!" Sharla exclaimed as she saw Keyara smile sweetly at Shulk.

"Keyara?" Shulk asked, worried.

"You know Shulk, I never realized exactly how sweet you are." Keyara said, and suddenly tackled Shulk in a hug.

"GAH! KEYARA?!" Shulk shouted, shock and dread on his face.

"Hm? K-Keyara?!" Alvis shouted, shock in his silver-blue eyes.

"What the-?" Reyn trailed off, unable to saw more as Dunban and Riki watched with hanging jaws and wide eyes.

"Keyara, not you as well! Please, I already had the others on me!" Shulk shouted, and Keyara glared at the other three girls, causing them to gulp.

"You three tried to steal Shulk away from me?!" Keyara shouted, and Melia laughed nervously.

"N-no." Sharla said, not really knowing what to say.

Keyara didn't seemed convinced as murderous intent showed in her eyes, and she shot an ether blast at them, keeping one arm around Shulks neck.

"SHULK IS MINE!" Keyara shouted, and the girls barely dodge.

"Shulk is my best-friend, and maybe more!" Keyara stated, and cuddled to Shulk, who blushed...what was with the girls this week?

"Keyara?! I thought I was your best-friend!" Melia shouted, jealous that Shulk seemed to be Keyaras' best friend.

"Shulk...what do you think your trying to pull?" Alvis asked, his voice strained, which effectively made Reyn, Dunban, and Riki back away as a murderous aura surrounded Alvis.

"What in Bionis are you talking about Alvis? I don't know what to do, the girls can't get-AH!" Shulk wasn't able to finish as Keyara pulled him into a hug, but he lost his balance.

_'Fuck!'_ Was the only thought in his mind as he hit the ground, but Keyara started giggling like a school-girl, and Shulk blushed redder than his Rondine outfit as he realized he had Keyara below him.

Alvis seemed to radiate with fury, as did Fiora and Melia. Alvis-Keyara seemed to be in love with Shulk; Melia-Keyara called Shulk her best friend, Keyara seemed to be in love with Shulk; Fiora-Keyara seemed to be in love with Shulk. Shulk stood up, and jumped back before Keyara could hug him.

"Shulk!" Keyara whinnied, and stood fully.

Shulk seemed panicked as Alvis took his sword out, and Melia brought out her staff, both radiating fury toward him. Shulk took that as his cue, and bolted before either Keyara could get him, or before Alvis and Melia killed him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE, BLONDE DEMON!" Alvis shouted, and chased Shulk, intent on teaching the younger Seer that Keyara was his...even if he hasn't confessed.

"Aw, Shulk ran off." Keyara pouted, and Melia sighed.

"Keyara~" Fiora sang, her voice strained.

_'Uh-oh.'_ Melia thought, looking to see Fiora pissed.

"Do you know what you just did?" Fiora asked, twitching.

Keyara glared at her, and before Melia, Sharla, Reyn, Riki, and Dunban could comprehend, the two girls were attacking one another.

"Should we-?" Dunban was interrupted by Melia.

"N-no! We shouldn't. You really want to get in between that?!" Melia asked incredulously as an ether blast passed them.

"Forget I said anything." Dunban said, and then Willow walked up, and seemed utterly confused.

"Uh...did I miss something?" Willow questioned, seeing Fiora and Keyara fighting.

"No, you didn't. Let's leave before we're next." Sharla suggested, and they nodded, dragging Willow with them as they left, even as Keyara and Fiora knocked each other out.


End file.
